


If Love Really Comes to Me Someday

by beapsae



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung is whipped for TWICE, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Mentioned Chou Tzuyu, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What is love, i did this for five hours instead of doing my homework, taekook, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beapsae/pseuds/beapsae
Summary: Taehyung is a hopeless romantic who is whipped with the girl group TWICE and the guy from the advertising department. Taehyung just wishes that the guy won't mind his music taste.





	If Love Really Comes to Me Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain can think of at three in the morning while cramming my papers and listening to heartshaker with my big ass headphone.

It was another boring day at the office; his boss was being the regular ass that he was, his colleagues were already in their position, gossiping around the fax machine, his computer was acting up as early as 9 am, yet, all of this was just fine. For Taehyung, as long as he has his headphone and TWICE then that means he can hold on to his sanity for another day in the godforsaken company.

That _and_ the cute boy from the advertising department.

The crush on the cute guy from advertising started as a joke from one of Taehyung’s colleague, Jimin, during one of their coffee runs. Park Jimin was trying to play matchmaker, teaming Taehyung up with someone problematic, married, or plain rude.

Jimin smiled cheekily, “What about Jungkook? Do you know him?”

Taehyung shooked his head. With what Jimin was doing, Taehyung would not be wrong to think that that Jungkook guy would either be in his 60s or worse: homophobic.

“Well, this one is a real treat,” Jimin said, wiggling his eyebrows as he scrolled through his phone.

When Jimin finally held his phone up, Taehyung was whipped. He didn’t know what made him do so; perhaps the bunny-like smile or maybe his eyes that shone with his smile. “Wh—“

“Jeon Jungkook. Advertising,” Jimin answered, “Rumors say that he goes both ways so do what you will with that.”

And ever since then, Taehyung did his best to get even just a glimpse of the guy, going to lengths where he has to go two floors down just to use the advertising’s xerox machine. Despite this, the only time that Taehyung saw the infamous Jeon Jungkook was when the latter stood up from his cubicle to ask for a post-it from his neighboring desk, making the former lose his focus on his photocopying.

But today, Taehyung was not really in the mood as his boss just dumped another shitload of stuff for him to do. Taehyung fired up his headphones and prepared his TWICE playlist that will accompany him to his trip. He went to their pantry and made his third cup of coffee to keep him awake for the rest of the day when the cute boy from advertising suddenly came in. Taehyung was knocked off of his daze just to slip into another daydream while he poured his coffee. He watched—as sneakily in the most non-stalkerish way possible—Jungkook squat in front of the company refrigerator as the younger guy scurried for food.

 _Is this really happening?_ Taehyung thought. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He barely saw Jungkook outside his department and now the younger guy has materialized in front of him, in his floor’s pantry.

Jungkook stood up and took notice of the other boy in the room, “Do you guys have any mil—“

Jungkook’s eyes widen but Taehyung couldn’t exactly hear the guy, only watching his lips move, so he pulls down his headphones and everything finally clicks.

Jungkook was in a state of panic as he ran towards Taehyung and grabbed the his hand. _What the fuck? Is this still real?_ Taehyung thought until he realized that Jeon Jungkook just grabbed the pot of coffee out of his hands as his mug was now full-to-the-brim with coffee. The brown substance spilled all over the counter and Taehyung immediately reached for the kitchen towel. Jungkook helped his sunbae clean up, continuously passing him the sheets from the roll while discarding the ones that were already soaked.

Once the two were done, Taehyung scratched the back of his neck as he fixed his headphones, “So, you were looking for milk right?”

Jungkook nodded and Taehyung made his way to their refrigerator. He squatted down and so did Jungkook as the younger one watched where the older one would find the milk. Taehyung’s eyes scanned the entirety of the refrigerator for some milk, “Where did the milk go?”

Jungkook leaned closer to look for it, making Taehyung side-eye the guy. What a progress, Taehyung thought, blushing. The hum of the fridge was louder this close but as if for some reason, Taehyung’s headphone got louder, making Tzuyu’s voice more audible.

 

> _This is the time,_
> 
> _Your eyes have met,_
> 
> _You might regret it if you miss this chance._

Taehyung prayed to the gods and hoped that Jungkook won’t hear the music. Exposing his love for TWICE was something that Taehyung reserved for second dates and this was only the first meeting. He sheepishly sneaked a look at Jeon Jungkook but the guy was already staring at him, looking like he wanted to say something else. Taehyung moved his eyes back to the fridge and he suddenly found the milk carton. “Here,” Taehyung said, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes as he walked out of the room in a rush that he even forgot what he came in there for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung feels like everything was triggered by that interaction; all of a sudden, he saw Jungkook everywhere. Taehyung did not even try anymore, on contrary, he actually avoided the other guy but it seems impossible these days. Now that he’s stopped using the advertising department’s xerox machine, it was Jeon Jungkook who went to their floor to use theirs.

“Why is he using ours?” Taehyung asked Jimin as they watched the guy get his papers from their machine.

“I don’t know. Shouldn’t you know what happened to theirs downstairs? After all, it’s you who insists on using theirs,” Jimin replied, hiding a smirk behind his mug.

Taehyung dropped his concern after that. Who was he to judge the guy when he himself does that, or did it as Taehyung stopped his trips downstairs just to get his work done. After all, there was no need to do it as he can now look and ogle at the guy in the comfort of his own wheelie chair.

And that is exactly what Taehyung was doing on a Friday afternoon. _Only three hours left til’ weekend_ , Taehyung thought. His headphone was glued to his ears as usual as he typed another letter for his boss. Taehyung was bopping his head along to a classic TWICE song when he felt someone smack him lightly on the back of his head. He saw Jimin in front of his desk and his colleague pointed to his back and made a heart sign while smiling from ear-to-ear. Taehyung looked behind Jimin and saw what he was gesturing about; Jeon Jungkook was there once again in all his glory, photocopying whatever papers he was asked to.

Taehyung pretended to disregard this fact when in reality; he stared at the younger guy while he mouthed the words from the TT.

_“Don’t disappear from my view like this. This time for sure, I’ll be the first to talk. But it’s only in my head, always only in my head.”_

Taehyung shook himself off from his daydream and stood up to go to the pantry. To his luck, there was already a brewed pot of coffee waiting for him. He grabbed his mug and poured himself a good amount before grabbing a banana from their food basket.

When he turned around, Taehyung felt like he was hit by a déjà vu. Jeon Jungkook was in front of their refrigerator, scurrying for food while his butt was up in the air. “Oh Fuck!”Taehyung cursed.

Jungkook stood up straight when he heard Taehyung, “Where do you guys keep your cereals?”

Taehyung removed his headphones, “What?”

“I-Where do you guys keep your cereals?” Jungkook repeated.

“In the c-cupboard,” Taehyung answered before rushing out of the pantry. _Who the fuck keeps cereals inside the fridge_ , Taehyung thought as he suppressed his laugh.

 

 

Jimin waved at Taehyung as they parted ways on the subway station, “Have a good weekend, Tae!”

“Yeah. You too, hyung!” He said before he made his way to his train home. To be frank, Taehyung has no other plans for the weekend aside from binge-watching videos from TWICE’s new combeback. The girls have recently released their new song ‘What Is Love?’ and Taehyung felt like he has missed a lot of comeback festivities due to the hectic week at the office.

Taehyung lazily made his way to the train and once he got in, he leaned on the pole and closed his eyes as the new song blasted through his headphone. Taehyung smiled as the girls’ voices made its way to his ear. Taehyung found the song to be ‘super relatable’ therefore making it one of his all-time favorites.

Taehyung could feel the train be filled with people as he felt his self be squeezed between bodies. Nonetheless, Taehyung remained in his own world as he mouthed out the lyrics of the song, _“Someday will these things happen to me too? When will that be? Who will that be?”_

Taehyung felt a slight nudge on his shoulder, which he disregarded, but it became persistent that he was snapped out of his daydream. Taehyung looked at his side and saw Jeon Jungkook in all his glory. The guy smiled at Taehyung and he suddenly felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. This was the first time Taehyung saw him up close and he can feel his self turn red as he studied Jeon Jungkook’s eye smile. Taehyung hesitantly smiled at Jungkook and pulled down his headphone.

“Hello—Taehyung, right?” Jungkook asked.

It was beyond Taehyung’s knowledge on how Jeon Jungkook managed to acquire his name when he was sure they were never introduced to each other so he only nodded.

“I’m Jungkook,” The younger supplied, “So-uhm, who’s your bias?”

Suddenly, Taehyung felt like he heard gibberish, “My b-bias?”

“Yeah, in TWICE. It’s just that I’ve noticed that you’re always listening to them whenever you remove your headphones. Mine is Tzuyu.”

“I-i—my bias is Dahyun.”

And Taehyung felt like the world was playing a joke on him. Taehyung would’ve never peg Jeon Jungkook to be a once; he looked like he would be a fan of BTS, the rap group on the rise, not TWICE. Taehyung felt like it was all good to be true, “Have you listened to their new song?”

It was as if Jungkook’s smile got brighter, “Yeah. It’s my favorite at the moment. It’s so relatable and I absolutely love the video—“

And Jungkook kept on blabbing about the music video but Taehyung felt like the world stopped right then and there. If he liked Jeon Jungkook before then he was certain that he has fallen deep now. Maybe this is what Taehyung’s idols were talking about; maybe this how it feels like when he finally meets the one. Maybe this is the start of something that feels like flying, something that is sweet as candy, and something that will possibly make Taehyung smile all day. Taehyung was sure his world suddenly became beautiful when Jeon Jungkook started blabbing about TWICE inside that packed train and maybe that was the start for Taehyung.


End file.
